The power of four: The prophecy unfolds
by xWillowsongx of RiverClan
Summary: The power of four continues! Willowsong figured out the phropecy but she hasn't told the other cats yet. And they need to find out who the fourth is. The only cat who has the power to save ThunderClan from DESTRUCTION!
1. Chapter 1

**_Welcome to book two in the power of four series! Yay. If you haven't read the power of four yet, I urge you to check it out before reading this!:) You'll understand better, trust me!_**

_Twigkit blinked open his eyes. He saw his mother, Featherheart. His father was Marshwhisker, the best warrior in all the Clans! He raced to play with Stormkit,the only other kit in the nursery since his brother died. Or at least, was taken. Twigkit wanted to be the best warrior in his Clan to defeat the rogues that took poor Thornkit and who handed him over to the Dark Forest. Today was his apprentice ceremony, he remembered with a snap. Forget about finding Stormkit. She was probably getting groomed too. Twigkit found Featherheart and got a thorought grooming. He headed outside and bounced to Sno__wstar's side. The leader looked at him with amusement and then began the ceremony._

_..._

_Twigpaw headed out with his new mentor. Snowstar had little cats to choose from. So many cats had died due to the Dark Forest. Whitepelt, Tinyheart, Silverflame, Toadleap, Grayfeather and Rabbitleap. He watched as Snowstar called the cats for the battle._

_" Stormwhisker, Moonheart, Brightfire, Leafshine, Seedpelt, Hawkfeather, Sweetberry, Pineshade, Flowernose, Honeyleaf, Sunfur, Blossomwhisker, Applefoot, Marshwhisker, Eagletalon, Twigpaw and Stormpaw." Snowstar finished with a sign. Twigpaw celebrated with Stormpaw while Nettlepatch and Applefoot were sticking tongues at each other, Dawnmist was complaining to her litter mates and warriors were gloating to the ones who didn't go. Twigpaw looked at the pretty Stormpaw. She would be a great sidekick in battle. Well, hopefully. _

_"Do you want to go hunting with me ?" Twigpaw asked. Stormpaw shook her head sadly. She beckoned her tail where the chosen cats were assembling._

_"Too late. Let's go" Stormpaw got up and raced to the cats. Their mentors were there too. Both Twigpaw's and Stormpaw's had died during the battle. Twigpawz's old mentor was Silverflame while Stormpaw's had been Tinyheart. Twigpaw's new mentor was Pineshade while Stormpaw's was Sweetberry. Dawnmist was pretty angry that she wasn't chosen but she probably would've got Thornkit if he had lived. Twigpaw headed out the tunnel, closely flanked by Pineshade, Stormpaw and her mentor. They headed to the rogues who were working for the Dark Forests place. ThunderClan called them the Dark Forest rogues. The patrol walked up cautiously. Twigpaw walked up to a bush, examining it, then sneezed. Cats streamed out of bushes. They attacked Twigpaw. A young black she-cat attacked Twigpaw. She bit his neck. He heard Stormpaw screeching and jumping on the black she-cat before she crumpled to the ground. There was a choking sound from a black she-cat with silver-gray stripes. She rushed up to the younger she-cat and glared accusingly at Stormpaw._

_"You kkkkkkkk-killed Holly" She whimpered. Then she yowled to the sky. The leader of the cats was a muscular gray tom with black paws. He leapt at Stormpaw._

_"You murdered my kit" he growled. He bit her throat hard. Blood gushed out. Stormpaw fell to the ground._

_"Noooooooooo" Twigpaw yowled. _

_"You leave or we kill you" the gray tom growled, " Just like we did to her" he pointed to Strompaw. An evil smile appeared on his face as he Twigpaw grieving over Stormpaw. He leaped for his throat and he fell back. A full scale battle happened before Twigpaw blacked out._

**_I know. I have a lot of people blacking out and stuff but I have to do it!_**

**_Read & Review_**

**_-Willowsong:)_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Helllllooooooooo! Welcome to Chapter 1! And let me just say...**_

_**Only one review? Like come on. I know you guys can do better than that. On the other hand thank you Willowdream, *cough cough the only one who reviewed cough cough* for reviewing. The rest of you review to get an honourable mention in my book by choosing one of Dovewing's kits! The first 3 reviewers will do it because, well Willowdream kinda earned one so Willowdream just send me the name and description of the kit. (And remember to make it look like the parents, Tigerheart and Dovewing!) I'll tell you who earned a kit the next chapter! This is for After the last hope.**_

_**Disclaimer: Willowsong does not own warriors. Now hurry up and review to make me feel better. * starts weeping***_

Twigpaw started kicking cats out of the way to get to Stormpaw but Sweetberry was already there.

"Stay with her while I get Willowsong!" Sweetberry screeched over her shoulder as she ran to camp. Twigpaw turned his attention back to Stormpaw.

" Just hold on a bit more, Stormy" Twigpaw whimpered. He looked at her in silence then moaned and pushed his muzzled in her silver fur.

...

Twigpaw woke up in a nest. Willowsong was gathering herbs and Stormpaw was awake, eating a mouse.

"Willowsong, what happened?" Stormpaw looked back at him then rolled her eyes.

"The battle happened. Duh" she meowed sarcastically. Willowsong ignored Stormpaw and answered his question.

"Well while you mouse-brain was grieving over Stormpaw, some rogue named Gray attacked you. You just went out and then Sweetberry went to fetch me and I treated you and... You know the rest of the story" Willowsong finished. She then grew serious.

"Fetch Sunfur and Featherheart for me will you" Willowsong told Twigpaw. Twigpaw nodded and raced off. Twigpaw found Featherheart curled up beside Marshwhisker and Sunfur, well he was just looking at Marshwhisker with hatred. Twigpaw took a deep breath and walked in the warriors den.

"Sunfur, Featherheart, Willowsong wants you" The two cat nodded and raced off. Twigpaw joined Stormpaw beside the fresh-kill pile.

"Like I'm stunned," Twigpaw meowed as he picked a juicy shrew, "How did you recover before I did?" Stormpaw munched on her rabbit.

"Well, turned out that I woke up a day before you did. We were out for 3 days around by the way. Willowsong was really worried about me, because I had lost so much blood so she basically used three quarters of her herb store on me, and when she figured out that I was way better and you were still out cold, she brought like, four jaw full of herbs to camp, some from picking and some from medicine cats. She used up loads of herbs on you and by the time you recovered, she was asleep on her paws." Stormpaw finished her story with a shrug.

"I have to thank her" Twigpaw meowed, getting up. But Stormpaw blocked him with her tail. She pointed(with her tail) to where Willowsong was walking out of camp with Sunfur and Featherheart.

"She probably wants you to leave her alone to talk to her friends in peace. But then again, your choice" Stormpaw shrugged again and sat down.

"Eh I'll leave her be. She earned it." Twigpaw got down and started gossiping with Stormpaw. He started to hear about the gathering. Wetpaw and Mosspaw were there along with new warriors, Littlestripe, Frogtail and Hollypetal from ShadowClan, from RiverClan, Mallowfeather and Troutflight were made into warriors. From WindClan, there were two new apprentices, Brezepaw, apprenticed to Birchleaf and Leafpaw. Twigpaw haven't been able to go to the Gathering because he had caught a cold, so severe he had to stay in camp. But now he was way better. All the same, he wished he could have been there.

_**Soo **__**what do you think of this chappie? Let me know.**_

_**PLEASE Read & Review**_

_**Yours truly, **_

_**-Willowsong:) (felt like doing that for fun)**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hello! Welcome to chapter 2! Here we go...**_

_Applefoot walked in the forest, her tail drooping. All her nursery friends had mates and all she had was Nettlepatch who barely talked to her. She had seen Willowsong, Sunfur and Featherheart walk out of camp and now she was following them. Willowsong led them to a hole in the bottom of a willow tree. _

_"So" Willowsong began"I've received a prophecy. It goes like this. **There will be four, the sun, the willow, the apple and the feather. They will save the Clans from destruction. **And I've figured out that it is us. You," she pointed to Sunfur" have the power to go into any battle and get away unscarred. You," she pointed to Featherheart" have the power to hear and see things beyond any cat's reach. And I have the power to go into cats mind and their dreams" she finished. Applefoot gasped. What a prophecy! She raced back to camp and crashed into Pineshade._

_"Oh um hi" she meowed awkwardly. Pineshade returned the awkwardness._

_"So um want to hunt with me?" He asked casually._

_Applefoot nodded._

_..._

_She was mates. She couldn't believe it. And here she was curled up beside Pineshade. She carefully got up but Pineshade got up too. Together they went in the forest and sat on a rock. _

_"Out kits will be perfect" he meowed. She had a swollen belly. Applefoot gasped._

_"I was going to tell you but I- " Applefoot trailed off, speechless. Pineshade put his tail on her mouth._

_"I get it" he purred gently. Applefoot nodded understandingly. Together, the couple looked at the stars. _

_"Our kits will be perfect" she repeated dreamily. Somehow, Applefoot fell asleep then and there. Without knowing it._

_Applefoot blinked open her eyes. She was in the nursery. She saw a mouse lying beside her nest and knew instantly Pineshade was being overprotective again. She looked at the only other queen in the nursery. Honeyleaf was sitting quietly in the corner, looking at her kit, Flamekit playing with a moss ball. Honeyleaf got up and went to the fresh-kill pile._

_"Can you look after Flamkit while I eat with Stormwhisker?" She meowed pleadingly. Honeyleaf nodded in amusement. Stormwhisker had become deputy after Rosepool's sad death. ThunderClan had launched another attack on the rogues but Rosepool and Thornpaw had gotten killed. Twigpaw had mourned heavily and same as Snowstar. Applefoot waited until Honeyleaf got back then left into the forest. She found a rabbit but knew better then to chase it. She settled for a water vole. She pounced and killed it but because of her lack of speed, she missed a mouse, a starling and a wood mouse so the only thing she caught today was a water vole. When she reached camp, everyone stared at her. She deposited her vole on the pile and headed to the nursery. But as soon as her paws entered she collapsed. Everyone had gotten to their duties by that time and she was too weak to scream so Flamekit was her only hope. She gasped to Flamekit who approached her._

_"Go and get Willowsong" she rasped. Flamekit stared at her with wide eyes, then seemed to snap out of it and ran towards Willowsong's den. Applefoot struggled to keep her eyes open. Willowsong gave her some honey for energy and some raspberry leaves for the blood. It lasted until sunset but in the end, Applefoot had two she-cats. She craned her neck to get a better look at them. One was brown and the other was just plain gray. Applefoot gasped. Pale gray and brown? That was not perfect. At all. But she promised to Pineshade that these kits would be perfect. Uh oh. She spent a long time trying to think about it. She could not love these kits. They were not perfect. She PROMISED perfect. She had to do something. She would take one to RiverClan and keep the other one, Applefoot decided painfully. She told Willowsong that one had died and she was going to bury it. As expected, Willowsong showed sympathy and asked if she needed help. Applefoot refused and said she needed some time alone. Willowsong nodded understandingly and headed away. Applefoot grabbed the brown kit by the scruff and headed to the "burial". The kit started squeaking for milk and Applefoot decided not to let it starve so she headed in a bush and gave it milk. Once it was fully fed, she moved on. She jumped the stepping stones and deposited the kit on the other side of the river and ran away. She didn't turn back at all. What happened was that she missed something happening. Something incredible. The kit started changing colour. It changed until its pelt was black with beautiful silver swirls. After a while, the kit started mewling pitifully. RiverClans midnight patrol found it. They took it in and cared for it. They name it Cloverkit because it was as lucky as a four leaf clover that RiverClan found the poor scrap._

_..._

_Once Applefoot got back to camp, she told Pineshade what happened. He was sad but he named the gray she-kit Hopekit because she was their only last hope._

_..._

_Hopekit opened her eyes and looked at her mother. Perfect. She was asleep. She looked at Flamekit who wasn't in his nest. Perfect. Wait what? Honeyleaf wasn't there too. Something was going on. Something he couldn't miss. He went outside and saw Flamekit sitting with Stormpaw and Twigpaw. That definitely wasn't perfect. _

_"Oh look there's the baby" Stormpaw taunted._

_"OH NO. He's too small and weak to become a warrior" Flamkit joined in with the teasing. This was what happened every day since Hopekit had opened her eyes. Tears were springing in her eyes._

_"Oh no poor thing she's going to cry" sniggered Twigpaw. Hopekit had had enough. She spun around and ran as fast as she could. She knew Flamekit was on her tail. Flamekit leaped for her and unsheathed his claws. Hopekit knew it was pointless to run so she curled up in a ball and waited for the claws who would rip off her pelt to come. But they never did..._

**_Read & Review_**

**_-Willowsong:)_**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hello! YOU GUYS ARE SO MEAN! NO REVIEWS? I'm going to cry!:(:(:(:(:(:(**_

_**Disclaimer: Spottedpaw can you do it?**_

_**Spottedpaw: Okay Willowsong does not own warriors because she is a bad writer and barely gets any reviews- hey put me down**_

Hopekit looked up and saw a reddish-brownish mound of fur picking Flamekit up.

"Go back to your mother right now" he raged at Flamekit. Flamekit stared with huge scared eyes, then ran wailing to Honeyleaf who looked at Hopekit's saver dirtily.

"Come closer my dear Hopekit. What have they done this time?" he murmured. Hopekit stiffened. She recognized that voice from before. She tried to think of when but her mind was blank. Hopekit sniffled and came closer.

"I'm Pineshade, your father. What's wrong?" He asked kindly. Of course! He was her father.

"They were being mean to me" Hopekit wailed, tears tumbling out. Poneshade looked at her with kind eyes.

"They won't bother you anymore" Pineshade promised. He licked Hopekit on her head.

"Go to sleep. Me and your mother have some things to talk about." Hopekit hopped back to the nursery. Thankfully, Honeyleaf was asleep and for once, Flamekit was quiet so they listened to Applefoot's and Pineshade's conversation.

"Why don't you care about her? She's our daughter" Pineshade meowed angrily.

"No Pineshade. Not anymore" Applefoot meowed quietly.

"What do you mean?" Pineshade asked, bewildered.

"Hopekit cannot be my daughter. She is yours now Pineshade. Take care of her" Applefoot meowed. There was a minute of silence then the yelling started. But Hopekit was too busy covering her ears.

"Why does Applefoot not love me? I'm trying to be the perfect kit but that's obviously not enough" Hopekit though sadly. Flamekit approached her. She went to her nest and meowed.

"Sorry for what I said earlier. You don't deserve it. I'm sorry. Really." Flamekit meowed apologetically. Hopekit shrugged.

"I forgive you" Hopekit meowed. Flamekit curled up beside her.

"Really?" Flamekit squeaked.

"Really" The two kits curled up together. They were now a blur of gray mixed with pale ginger.

"Gee I feel bad for you" Flamekit meowed sympathetically.

"yeah" was all that Hopekit said. She just curled up tighter. Together they fell asleep.

...

Twigpaw had grown closer to Stormpaw these days. Together, they would tease Hopekit, together they would hunt, you get the point. But then, on a totally normal day, Twigpaw went to rinse his paws in the lake. When he shook them dry, snowflakes fell out. Twigpaw shrugged, thinking it was nothing, but when he plunged his paws back in the lake, the area around it froze. Twigpaw gasped. He turned and ran around. He could feel the ground that he stepped on freeze. Twigpaw was horrified. He did a little test to be sure, and sure enough, the twig that he picked up gradually began to freeze until it was covered with ice. Twigpaw thought quickly and put moss on his paws. He walked back into camp, feeling the burning stares of his Clanmates burning into his pelt.

"Hunting?" Stormpaw asked cheerfully.

"Sure" Together, Twigpaw and Stormpaw made their way to the pond. They sat down. Twigpaw looked anxiously at the spot where he had frozen the water. Thankfully, the ice had melted somehow and only water remained. Stormpaw gave him a friendly jab in the belly.

"Nice paws. What's the moss for?" Before he could reply she yanked off. Twigpaw was afraid that he'd hurt her. He started backing away. And away.

"Something wrong, Twigpaw?" Stormpaw asked.

"Just stay away from me. Stay away." Twigpaw meowed to Stormpaw. Stormpaw was very confused. Too late for Twigpaw thought. A shot of ice burst through his paws and onto a tree on the island they would meet for Gatherings. The tree, heavy with ice, tumbled into the river. Twigpaw looked at Stormpaw. Uh oh.

_**Little cliffie! Did you enjoy the Frozen power I put in there? I love Elsa from Frozen so I decided to use her power for Twigpaw! Hope you like it!:):):):) Srry if it makes no sense. **_

_**Read & Review**_

_**-Willowsong:)**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hello! YOU GUYS ARE SO MEAN! NO REVIEWS? I'm going to cry!:(:(:(:(:(:(**_

_**Disclaimer: Spottedpaw can you do it?**_

_**Spottedpaw: Okay Willowsong does not own warriors because she is a bad writer and barely gets any reviews- hey put me down**_

Hopekit looked up and saw a reddish-brownish mound of fur picking Flamekit up.

"Go back to your mother right now" he raged at Flamekit. Flamekit stared with huge scared eyes, then ran wailing to Honeyleaf who looked at Hopekit's saver dirtily.

"Come closer my dear Hopekit. What have they done this time?" he murmured. Hopekit stiffened. She recognized that voice from before. She tried to think of when but her mind was blank. Hopekit sniffled and came closer.

"I'm Pineshade, your father. What's wrong?" He asked kindly. Of course! He was her father.

"They were being mean to me" Hopekit wailed, tears tumbling out. Poneshade looked at her with kind eyes.

"They won't bother you anymore" Pineshade promised. He licked Hopekit on her head.

"Go to sleep. Me and your mother have some things to talk about." Hopekit hopped back to the nursery. Thankfully, Honeyleaf was asleep and for once, Flamekit was quiet so they listened to Applefoot's and Pineshade's conversation.

"Why don't you care about her? She's our daughter" Pineshade meowed angrily.

"No Pineshade. Not anymore" Applefoot meowed quietly.

"What do you mean?" Pineshade asked, bewildered.

"Hopekit cannot be my daughter. She is yours now Pineshade. Take care of her" Applefoot meowed. There was a minute of silence then the yelling started. But Hopekit was too busy covering her ears.

"Why does Applefoot not love me? I'm trying to be the perfect kit but that's obviously not enough" Hopekit though sadly. Flamekit approached her. She went to her nest and meowed.

"Sorry for what I said earlier. You don't deserve it. I'm sorry. Really." Flamekit meowed apologetically. Hopekit shrugged.

"I forgive you" Hopekit meowed. Flamekit curled up beside her.

"Really?" Flamekit squeaked.

"Really" The two kits curled up together. They were now a blur of gray mixed with pale ginger.

"Gee I feel bad for you" Flamekit meowed sympathetically.

"yeah" was all that Hopekit said. She just curled up tighter. Together they fell asleep.

...

Twigpaw had grown closer to Stormpaw these days. Together, they would tease Hopekit, together they would hunt, you get the point. But then, on a totally normal day, Twigpaw went to rinse his paws in the lake. When he shook them dry, snowflakes fell out. Twigpaw shrugged, thinking it was nothing, but when he plunged his paws back in the lake, the area around it froze. Twigpaw gasped. He turned and ran around. He could feel the ground that he stepped on freeze. Twigpaw was horrified. He did a little test to be sure, and sure enough, the twig that he picked up gradually began to freeze until it was covered with ice. Twigpaw thought quickly and put moss on his paws. He walked back into camp, feeling the burning stares of his Clanmates burning into his pelt.

"Hunting?" Stormpaw asked cheerfully.

"Sure" Together, Twigpaw and Stormpaw made their way to the pond. They sat down. Twigpaw looked anxiously at the spot where he had frozen the water. Thankfully, the ice had melted somehow and only water remained. Stormpaw gave him a friendly jab in the belly.

"Nice paws. What's the moss for?" Before he could reply she yanked off. Twigpaw was afraid that he'd hurt her. He started backing away. And away.

"Something wrong, Twigpaw?" Stormpaw asked.

"Just stay away from me. Stay away." Twigpaw meowed to Stormpaw. Stormpaw was very confused. Too late for Twigpaw thought. A shot of ice burst through his paws and onto a tree on the island they would meet for Gatherings. The tree, heavy with ice, tumbled into the river. Twigpaw looked at Stormpaw. Uh oh.

_**Little cliffie! Did you enjoy the Frozen power I put in there? I love Elsa from Frozen so I decided to use her power for Twigpaw! Hope you like it!:):):):) Srry if it makes no sense. **_

_**Read & Review**_

_**-Willowsong:)**_


End file.
